The Deadly Families of Stranger
by ririnto
Summary: They are stranger, yet, they are family. Two families of stranger that bound by blood. They are more related than they ever imagine. When one of them got kidnapped, let's say that hell just broke loose. Because family means to protect each other. yakuza and assasin AU
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Chaos

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of Chaos**

* * *

Suddenly, everything turned into chaos in Midorima Shintarou eyes. He really hopes last night was merely nightmare. But fate deliberately crushed his hope. Everything that happen before him after that damned phone last night seems like blur movie in his mind. The sight of unconscious heavily wounded no other than Murasakibara Atsushi, the mighty private bodyguard of their respected boss. The image of tearful and whining Kise Ryouta, their notorious infiltrator. The scene of raging Aomine Daiki, their strongest fighter. And the absence of their one and only boss, Akashi Seijuurou.

He is not in better condition himself. The fact that he not even try to listen to Oha-Asa's morning announcement for his lucky item of today is enough for any indication. Sit quietly in his seat in Murasakibara's hospital room, he not even aware of his surrounding.

"So, what should we do now?" that one question from Aomine bring him out from reverie.

"... Huh?" is the only response Midorima could give since he is not fully alerted yet. Looks like Kise is sleeping soundly at Murasakibara bedside.

"Well, you know me right? As much as I don't want to admit it, I am a man of brawl, not brain. Sides, you are the second in command right?" said Aomine as he shrugged and waiting for answer. Surprisingly, looks much more calmer than his raging fit last night.

Midorima could only sigh inwardly. That's right, he is the second in command. He can't be seen this desperate. He need to be strong.

"What time is it now Aomine?" Ask Midorima, since it seems that he forgot his watch in last night chaos.

"Around seven I guess…" Said Aomine after he look out from window.

"Then lets wake Kise up and get some breakfast first. Our dinner was disturbed last night anyway." Said Midorima as he get up and try to fixed his appearance a little.

"Oi, Kise, wake up." Said the tan man as he kick the blond in not so soft way of waking up a person.

"Ouch…. Aominechi so mean… you could have wake me gentler" Said Kise as his wail could be heard till the corridor.

"Shut up stupid, this is hospital for god sake." Yell the bluenette.

Midorima can't help sighed at this not unusual bickering. "Come on, lets have breakfast at nearby café." He said as he fix his not really needed to be fixed glasses.

Not long after, three unique color of hair can be seen at a café across the hospital. The green head bespectacled man and the blond clearly busy with their phone and gadget, while the tan bluenette busy gobbling his food.

"So, whats the deal now?" Somehow, Aomine manage to muster a question in between gobbling up his fourth sandwich.

Midorima sigh inwardly and finally touch his forgotten coffee and asked, "Kise, got any information?"

Kise sighed dramatically before answer, "Nope, not in the slightest. I'm really worried about Akashichi tough." as the blond finally pay attention to his sandwich.

Aomine let out a bitterly chuckle, "He's not a man who need that much concern from the like of you. Last time I checked, his stare still run shiver through my spine." He said that even though his eyes clearly show how worried he is.

"That's true, but it will be much better for all of us and our group if he well and present, not like I worried about him." said the green head as he push up his glasses.

"Right, the group, how's our little messed up family reaction?" ask Aomine as he snatch one of Kise's sandwich.

Kise only pout a little at this. "Not good. The low ranked not hear it yet, but they will, at least this evening, and I hope they don't do anything stupid." he said as he slump on table.

"It's the ranked that I worried though. They should have receive the news, but their reaction is…." the green head only sighed, not finishing his sentence.

Midorima's words put a knowing face on the blond. "I know, its kinda not normal right?"

This put the tan bluenette choked at his stolen sandwich "Shit, what do you mean with that?"

"Well, you see…. Don't you notice that there is no one other than us who visit Murasakibarachi yet? I'm sure they should be well-informed already." the blond answer vaguely.

"Shit!" Aomine could only cursed when realization came to him.

"Moreover, they are too silent and less furious than they should be in this condition. Some of them even rather too calm when receiving this news." add the green head.

Those words only adding fuel to Aomine's raging fit. "The hell! You mean there rat inside?" yell the bluenette.

Midorima frown at the tanned man's loud voice. It attract not wanted attention from other customer. "Most probably. Actually, right now, I don't know who to trust anymore." He admit it hesitantly.

"Damn it!" cursed Aomine as hit the table.

Feeling the stare they receive from other customers, Kise try to calm him down. "Calm down Aominechi, at least we have each other right?"

"Yeah, if its you guys, you won't betray Akashi. Not like I'm glad for not being alone." said Midorima as he push up his glasses.

"Tch, by the way, I think someone need to stay with Murasakibara. He's too vulnerable right now, his enemy won't let this rare opportunity slip away." Said Aomine with a scowl still decorate his face.

"You're right." Midorima paused and think, "Aomine, you'll stay with Murasakibara, I will go back and try to handle our family problem. Kise, try to find any lead you can. Beside, it worried me since there are not any contact from the perpetrator."

Kise look thoughtful for a moment, "Now that I think about it, Akashichi is very influential person right? Either in underworld or not. Why is no one demand anything or claiming his accomplishment?"

"That exactly what I mean." Midorima can only sighed inwardly for only god know how many times already. He feels like sulking in corner, in his mind only of course. "If this continues, things really are far more troublesome that we could handle."

* * *

Its been two days since those night, the night when all this fucking chaos started. There still not any sign of Akashi. Not even any contact from the perpetrator either. A lot of their rival group take this rare opportunity to made a hell lot of trouble. And not a few of their own man act suspiciously, giving them a hell lot of fucking hard time. A if they not have enough already.

'Damn it! Everything are very confusing!' yell Aomine inwardly as he walk to his usual public basket court.

He really feel sick to be at hospital all day. Murasakibara conscious already, which shocking his doctor since people normally would spend more days to wake from his condition. Not much surprise for the three of them, but the doctor not allowed him to leave yet.

He finally able to make the annoying blond to spend his resting time in hospital, allowing Aomine to rein some stress in public court. He sure need distraction since brain and data clearly not his things. And basketball could make him focus in something else, providing him his much needed distraction and stress relieved. If only he could meet someone strong enough to be his opponent, it will be perfect.

He dunk his ball hard, put the poor hop in miserable condition, when his eyes found a familiar redhead entering the court. Seems like he'll get his wish.

"Yo, Ahomine, what took you off court last night?" yell Kagami immediately as he enter the court.

Ah, right, he was playing with this red head when he got that damn call that night. "Not one of your business Bakagami!" he yell back as he throw the ball to Kagami. "One on one?" he said with small snicker on his face.

"Bring it on." Said the redhead with his usual ferocious grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong with you today? You play much more rougher than usual." Ask Kagami as he panting hard and practically lying on his back.

"Tch, same goes to you, your mind seems wander around sometimes." Said Aomine, not answering his question. 'Otherwise you might be able to beat me then.' He said inwardly, not willing to acknowledge his worthy rival openly. "Worrying your girlfriend?"

Kagami only growl at his retort. "Nothing like that, moron." The redhead sighed and seems like considering something. "But yeah, there something bothering me lately."

"Really? Good luck with that than." He said lazily before gulping his drink.

Kagami looks like deep in thought. "Say, Aomine." His sudden words earning a rise at the bluenette's eyebrows. "How about playing 5-on-5 sounds like?"

Aomine snicker at this question. "Idiot, how could we play full team with only the two of us?"

"Nah, I know you were a bunch of five man." Now Kagami's statement made Aomine widened his eyes.

"What the…." Aomine's instinct alerted him.

"Ah, but your captain is not currently available right? Our shadow really worried you know." Kagami really look worried.

"Kagami you…." Aomine really confuse now. Did he talked about Akashi? Wait, shadow?

"How about a meeting with your vice-cap sounds?" Suggest the redhead.

"Eh?" Aomine could hardly muster any decent response. His not so brilliant mind frantically looking for other meaning than that connected with his little messed up family.

"I'll wait here tomorrow before lunch time." Said Kagami as he stand and prepare to leave.

"Oi, Kagami?!" Aomine tried to stop him, only to be rewarded with a thoughtful smile.

"11 o'clock sounds good to me, see you." Kagami wave him off and walk down the street.

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Yell the really confused Aomine. "Wait! But, how could he…."

* * *

**end of chapter one**

* * *

**A/n: **Hope you like it. This is practically my first published fanfic (the rest remain dormant in my head for now). Any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Ire of the Shadow

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ire of the Shadow**

* * *

_Two nights before, slightly before the kidnapping happened._

* * *

It still evening, but Kuroko Tetsuya find himself nodding sleepily, his eyelid felt heavy, and there he is, falling asleep on bench beside the pool. The house feels quiet, most of its inhabitant are out, at the basements, or in their room.

He is not usually dream when sleeping, but now, he found himself meet an endless darkness. Its strange, he always felt more comfortable at the dark than on spotlight, but not this one. This darkness felt eerie and threatening. What he see next really frightening him. There he is, standing on all his glory, the one and only, Akashi Seijuurou. One of few people who know, trust, and acknowledge him and vice versa. And one of a very, very few who he really cherished. Standing in the darkness, and slowly, being swallowed by the dark. How Akashi's face distort from his usual confident and regal looks, to the one with shock and disbelief, then to the one with fear and desperation.

Sky blue eyes opened abruptly. His heartbeat sounds like overly upbeat drum. His breathing is erratic. He is sweating profusely. Even his usually deadpanned face looks horrible.

'What was that?' Kuroko's mind run wild. That scene from his dream keep playing in his head.

'It can't be….' A sudden realization struck him.

'Please…. not him….'

* * *

Kuroko enter the kitchen and found the one he needed, their pink devil informant/stalker. Hopefully she's not attempt to do any sort of action to processing any food, for the better of human kind.

"Momoi-san."

"Kyaaaa….!" Squeal the pink haired woman. "Tetsu-kun…. what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked after her observant eyes caught the odd turmoill in Kuroko's eyes.

"I'm fine Momoi-san. Could find the current location of Akashi Seijuurou?" Said the bluenette in his usual monotones voice.

"Eehhh…. you mean Akashi Seijuurou The Red Emperor of Underworld? The one who raise Akashi Group into the most influential group for merely two years? The prodigy who control almost, but soon to be, all of Japan behind the scene at a very young age? THAT Akashi?" Said the shocking Momoi.

"Hai."

"Geee Tetsu-kun, what kind of deal it is this time?" Said Momoi with a sigh and both hands on her hips.

"Its personal." Kuroko's answer bring another shock to Momoi. Her Tetsu-kun never made such request for personal matter before.

"..."

"..."

"Give me five minutes." She can never say no anyway, not when her beloved Tetsu-kun looks troubled like this.

"Hai."

* * *

Momoi not even need five minutes. Kuroko then found one of their watchers in the living room, lazily watching TV.

"Takao-kun."

The said man seems like realizing his turmoil and asked, " ... did something wrong Tet-chan?"

"No, I'm fine. I have personal request for you." Said Kuroko in his usual monotones voice.

" …. Sure, anything for you Tet-chan~" Answered the cheerful men after a slight paused of curiosity. Kuroko's personal request is unheard before.

"Please go to this place and watch this man for me." Said Kuroko as he gave him a snipped picture of a red haired man with heterochromatic eyes, and a piece of pepper of brief information and his supposedly current location and other location the red head should be in for next few hours. Fruits of Momoi less than five minute works.

" …. New target, Tet-chan?" Asked Takao in confusion, recognizing the picture.

"No, subject for protection." Answer the bluenette.

"Okay…. protect tha…. Huh? Protection?" His answer really shock him.

"Hai." Said Kuroko in deadpanned face.

" ….." Takao frown his eyebrows, very, very confused, before he realize something, "Wait, doesn't Kagami or Kiyoshi more suited for this?"

"No Takao-kun, I remember I said 'watch' right? Not protect." Answered Kuroko, 'Not yet.' Left unsaid. "I just need his current condition for now."

" …. "

"I will appreciate it if you move now Takao-kun." Kuroko's words send Takao out of his reverie.

"Ah….right, I'm off then."

"Have a safe trip."

* * *

Nights still young, and here he was, walking through an alley that would lead to the location of his target. Well, not usual target, Takao Kazunari remind himself, subject for protection, as Tet-chan preferred to call this man. 'As if this man will need any protection from us.' The black haired man only chuckle at this taught. Well, it is The Akashi Seijuurou we talking about. He really don't want to know how Tet-chan got his current location. Sure, he know it is courtesy of a certain pink haired woman, but as for her method? He choose to remain in the dark.

Anyway, last time him check, they should not involved in any protection and the likes, they don't protect live, they took it. Well, except for they little strange family, of course they'll protect each other. Wait, does that mean this man is somehow included in their little family? No, Tet-chan said this is personal right? Could it be…..

BANG!

His rain of thought abruptly cut off by a loud sound up ahead, where his destination is.

'Shit, thats a gun shoot!' He cursed inwardly and dash of as fast as he can.

His run halt immediately at the alley exit. What he saw make him froze on spot. There, in front of restaurant in which his subject should have dinner with one of his supposedly alied, he saw the said man being carried away by two large bulky man in black suit. The red head looks unconscious, he lay limp with his heterochromatic eyes being closed by dark fabric.

He forced himself out of stupor and 'watch', role that he excels at, courtesy of his hawk eye. He knew that he could only worsened this whole situation if he barge in and stupidly try to help. That's why he 'watch', following Tet-chan's order.

There are ten mans in black suit, all wearing various Noh mask, ridiculous, can't they use more simple mask instead? Okay, that's not important, next? All of those mans have various build, but all muscular, and very trained. They also well coordinated and seems like follow a strict plan.

Two of them carried the red head to a van nearby. While another two watching their surroundings, Takao try to blend to the dark alley, for once, hoping he have upnormally small amount of presence like a certain man with sky blue eyes and stoic face.

Two others standby in drive seat of their van and sedan. Both cars are plain normal and unmarked, he carefully took pictures with his cell phone, while remembering their plate number. Not much hope from there, he know. Afterall, they often erase their car trace themselves easily, and never being traced. But having pink devil informant and pretty boy mirage hacker at their side sure bring difference no? Okay, what else?

The other four surrounding something, NO, it's someone, not something. There, laying on the ground on top of a pool of blood, a two meters tall giant with shoulder length purple hair being kicked and stomped by that four. The giant laid almost unconscious, red covering most of his purple hair. His face swollen in various place. His nose broken and bleeding. His right arm twisted in strange direction while his left hand put pressure on his stomach, blood oozing from that direction. There are few bullet hole on both of his legs, all contribute to the pool of blood underneath him.

Takao could only watch in horror. Everything happened so fast. Then, he could hear some kind of whistling sound. One of the men who previously carrying Akashi gave some sort of sign to others. They started to retreat, albeit reluctantly for the four that ganging up on the purple head giant. In their movement for retreat, Takao's hawk eyes caught it, even only for a brief moment, on one of the men who was beating the purple head, the one who previously facing the same direction with him, he see a part of a snake head tattoo on the men's chest. Seems like the giant not get down without a fight and made the men's suit torn and his tattooed chest available for Takao's hawk eye.

When almost all of them entered their cars, Takao frantically operate his phone. Inwardly cursing himself for not doing this sooner. He send a cryptic emergency message to their mirage hacker, hoping the pretty boy could hack some streets surveillance camera to track their target, in time.

'Tet-chan won't gonna like my report…." He sighs inwardly.

After that, he waited some more until somebody pass this street and found the bloody purple head giant. He watched until the passerby frantically called an ambulance before retreating to the alley, carefully make a way home.

* * *

Not long after, the usually cheerful men arrive safely at their home with guilty face. He makes his way to the kitchen since he feels like to get some drink before face the demon.

"Ara~ Takao, what I tell you about sending me sudden request like that?" The mirage hacker manage to startled him since he lost in thoughts.

Sigh, "That's why I said its emergency ne…?" He replied with a weak smile.

"You're lucky I'm in front my babies that time, but I could only trace them until their fourth traffic light. I'll tell you when I found them again." Said the man with a beauty mark under his right eye.

'Great, now I'm really doomed.' Cursed Takao inwardly.

"What's wrong Takao? You look like about to meet a demon you know?" Said Himuro with genuinely concern face.

"Well, maybe I am. That one is Tet-chan personal request you know…" He can't continue his sentence. 'And he never make one, ever!' Left unsaid but known to both of them.

"…Kuroko's personal…" Himuro even looks quiet shock at this. Seems like he regret for not giving his all at tracing those cars.

"Hm? What's wrong with Tetsu?" Said a red head tall man who just enters the kitchen as he took some water.

"Ah, Taiga, welcome home." Greet Himuro with a warm smile.

"Idiot! I've been home for hours Tatsuya. You should stop sitting in front of monitor for too long. Your perspective of time being messed up!" Yell Kagami as he hit the shorter men's head lightly.

"Ne, Kagami, where's Tet-chan?" Takao asked before this brothers bickering escalated.

"Tetsu? He's at the dojo with me just now. I'll just up and get some water, coming?" Asked the tallest from the three.

"Yeah, I need to report something…" He answered reluctantly.

"….." Kagami look at Takao with furrowed eyebrow. "You look horrible Takao."

"Yeah, I know…" He don't need Kagami to tell him that.

[line]

They enter the dojo and found some others there as well, but no sign of a certain blue haired man.

"Oi! Tetsu?" Yell Kagami since he can't found the said man even after he squinted his eye.

"Kagami-kun, what took you so long?" Said the man who seems like show up out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Yelped Kagami. "Tetsu! Stop doing that! Really, I think you won't need any weapon anymore. Just doing that 'show up' act of yours and give them all heart attack. Clean! No trace at all."

"Kagami-kun, you being imaginative. I'm not some sort of note book who can gave heart attack that conveniently." Said Kuroko with his usual deadpanned expression.

"Tetsu teme…!" Yell the read head.

"More importantly, is something wrong Takao-kun?" Asked the bluenette to the nervous looking hawk eye's owner. Completely ignoring the fuming Kagami.

"Ah, oh… well… you see…" That's all he could mumble for reply.

"Takao-kun, aren't you supposed to watch…" Kuroko left his sentence unfinished. Some sort of realization apparent on his eyes.

"…" Takao could only bite his lips and averted his gaze, unable to look at that sky-blue twin orbs that seems like able to see through your very soul.

"Tell me what happened Takao-kun." Said Kuroko in appeared to be calm voice.

And the owner of the hawk eyes started blabbering his report nonstop. Never able to return the bluenette gaze.

"Sorry Tet-chan, if only I contact Himuro sooner, maybe…" Said Takao at the end of hs report.

There's a few seconds of cold silence before Kuroko opened his mouth. Everyone in the dojo felt the situation and contribute to the eerie silent.

"No, it's not your fault Takao-kun." His words forgiving him, but his aura betray his calm facade. Nothing more scary than when someone who usually very calm and expressionless suddenly snapped. His face remains clear of any expression, even his voice keep monotone as usual. But the eerie aura of shinigami that he emit and the blazing hell in his eyes show how furious he is.

Takao, being the one who caused this sudden rage, can't stop trembling on his feet. His knee felt so weak that he almost unable to keep standing. Then, he brace himself to look at the usually calming twin sky-blue orbs, only to find that hell just broke loose.

"Oi Tetsu." Said Kagami suddenly as he place a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"…Taiga…" The dark aura vanished, replaced by his usual hard-to-notice aura. Kagami's voice and gesture just exterminated the demon.

"Geez, you just freak the hell out of Takao you know." Said Kagami with scowl on his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry to frightened you Takao-kun. As I said earlier, it's not your fault." He bowed to the still shocked man.

"You know," Kagami smirked as he ruffled Kuroko's hair, much to the shorter man's dismay. "You're not alone, you hear me?!"

"….." Kuroko only widened his eyes at his statement.

"You're the one who gave all of us this home, our home, our family, even reason to continue living, and yet, never ask or demand anything from us. If this one problem is that important to you to make you this furious, then this is also ours. They better be prepared for hell to come." Said Kagami with a wild grin decorating his face.

Kuroko look around to see his comrades, his families, looks warmly at him.

"You got all of au at your back, always remember that, okay?! You're not alone!" Said the red head with wide warm smile pestering his face.

"Hai." Kuroko's soft smile blind them all. Everyone try their hardest to not jump and gave the bluenette a bone crushing hug.

"Really, whoever they are, they better start praying for their lives. Coz their just unleashed what meant to kept hidden. Since no one could survive after rousing the ire of the shadow." Said Kagami with a smirk on his face.

"Kagami-kun, you really talk big sometimes." Said Kuroko with a slight amused tone in his voice.

"Hey!" Yell Kagami.

* * *

**end of chapter two**

* * *

**A/n: **Chapter two's here... hope you all like it. Thank you very much for everyone who follow and favorite this story you all really made my day. And special thank you for the one that gave me review, really. ^_^

Anyway, any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Shall We Invite Them In?

Warning:  
Bad grammar, self beta,  
I really hope this not OOC, and I try to make pun for Izuki, but failed, so...

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shall We Invite Them In?**

* * *

Twin blue orbs dancing across that room. Only to find warm gaze from all his commarades, his family.

"Minna, doumo arigatou." He thanks them from the bottom of his heart. His usual stoic face decorated by the most blinding smile they ever remember the bluenette posses.

"Stupid Kuroko-kun, you should know you can rely on us." Said a short haired brunette woman with a soft smile decorating her face.

"Riko's right you stupid brat. Really, youngster these days so cocky. Rely more on your elder." Said a bespectacled black haired man.

"Ma~ma~ Hyuga, I don't think you should call yourself their elder. Aren't we only older than them by one year?" Said a tall brunette with a goofy smile. But suddenly, his face turns serious. "Ah, is that possible that you actually much older than us and lying all this time?"

"Shut up Kiyoshi!" Scowled Hyuga.

These bring laughter from all of them, except a certain pale blue haired man who only smile curtly.

"I'll take your offer then, please help me sort this out." Said Kuroko before he bowed to all of them.

"Mou~ Tetsu-kun, you're too polite sometimes. But that's part of what I like from you." Said a pink haired woman while she trying to glomp the bluenette. In which he evaded successfully.

"Now, minna, let's start this rescue operation." Kuroko revert to his deadpanned expression. Atmosphere inside that room started too changed. All previous warmth replaces by something dread and cold. Everyone's expression show seriousness, previous goofy smile replace by determination for upcoming task. "I'll need you all to put aside your other job for a while." They do have another job, the one that legal that is. But all of them are the owner at their respectful place, and only occasionally came and fill in some role, so their absence is common.

"Momoi-san, I need you to find any information you can get on Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko started, "Who's he dealing with, his enemies, his supposedly allied, and his commarades. Who he bribes or tries to bribe. Who bribe or try to bribe him. Who pissed him off, who pissed off him. Who's his date, who he dumped. His failed and success deal. Who want him gone, who want to create chaos. Who gain benefit from his absence. Where, when, and with whom he went this past month. Anything you can." He said in monotone voice.

"Leave it to me Tetsu-kun." Reply the pink haired woman cheerfully.

Then Kuroko shift his gaze to their mirage hacker. "Himuro-kun, please try to find more lead from surveillance cameras. Do anything necessary, but please be careful." After a few milliseconds of pause, he added, "Also, Takao-kun will assist you."

"Ara~ I think I'll be fine with myself." Reply the pretty man.

"No, you also need to get condition inside Akashi's group." Said the shorter bluenette. "It won't be hard if it's you." He adds with a knowing glow in his eyes.

The mirage hacker sweat drop at this request. "Their inside condition won't be mentioned inside their database Kuroko…"

"No, I mean from your other job Himuro-kun." Said Kuroko with his deadpanned look.

"Eeh?" He does own a bar and occasionally acted as bartender there.

"I believe there is a blond man with golden eyes named Kise Ryouta and a tanned bluenette named Aomine Daiki as regular at your bar." Reply Kuroko.

"Eee~ Atsushi's friends?" Said the confuse Himuro as he manage to associate those name with two regular at his bar that seems close to his boyfriend.

"Wait! Ahomine?!" Yell a shocking red head. He really confuse why his rival in street basketball is being mentioned here.

"Hai, they are Akashi's trusted men, along with your Murasakibara Atsushi and one other." State Kuroko flatly.

"What…?!" Yell the still disbelieve Kagami. He looks really shocked by this.

Takao flinched when Kuroko mentioned that name. He remembered the purple head giant who got beaten up badly and lying on his own blood earlier. He got a really bad feeling about that name, since Murasaki means purple anyway.

"Ne, Kuroko, isn't it will be easier if I talk straight to Atsushi?" Asked Himuro.

"…" Kuroko seems to considering something before continue, "I'm afraid that the one who in hospital right now is your Atsushi, Himuro-kun."

"…" Himuro can't moved a muscle, he feels terrible.

"Himuro…." Takao doesn't look better. He feels worry and guilty eating him up.

"I don't saw him…" Mutter Himuro.

"Tatsuya…?" Kagami worried, he rarely saw his brother like this.

"I watched the video, Taiga. He was right there right? The man who lying on the ground was him right? And I didn't recognize him! Why I only focused on the cars? I…I didn't recognize him! I…" His eyes unfocused and widen. Himuro clearly hysterics right now.

SLAP!

"…Kuroko…" Himuro finally calmed.

"Get a hold of yourself Tatsuya." Kuroko said calmly. "We will find them, and they will pay what they do." He looks usual, but you could see cold fire raging in his eyes clearly.

"Hai…" Said Himuro softly.

Kuroko give him assure face. Kagami patted his shoulder and Kiyoshi ruffle his head, making the pretty man smile curtly.

"Riko-san, Izuki-kun" Both of them nodded. "Find any lead you can about this…hideous bunch." Disgust could be heard at Kuroko's voice. "Asked Takao-kun any information you need."

"Himuro-kun, can you get video recording of that time?" Asked Riko.

"Off course, leave it to me." Said the mirage hacker. Seems like he recovered from his previous shock.

"Give the video to Izuki-kun." Said the brunette woman.

"Copy that." Reply Himuro.

"The snake tattoo on that man's chest could be a worthy lead. Do anything necessary, but be careful." Add Kuroko.

"Leave it to us Kuroko-kun, we will find them." Assure Riko.

"Right, they can run, but they can't hide forever." Add Izuki with determination.

"It is fortunate that currently we don't have any target." Said Kuroko. "So minna, please lend me your strength for this selfish request of mine."

"You don't need to ask you dumb ass." Scowl Kagami.

"Really, Kuroko, do you think of us as family? Coz family means to help each other, right?" Said Kiyoshi with wide brotherly smile of his.

"…Hai." Reply Kuroko with warm smile decorating his face.

* * *

That night went busy for almost all of them, well, not for Kagami Taiga. He's not suited for any thinking task anyway. Brain and data gathering is never being his forte. So the next morning, he makes breakfast, as he often did for all of them.

They really can't rely on the only two women in this family of nine for any food anyway. Sometime he thinks that they could expand their expertise to poisoning with the aid of those two. They could make distraction with massive food poisoning case or even eliminate the target itself with their cooking skill. Why don't they do just that? Aren't they already having two poison masters in family?

He keep flipping and stacking a lot of pancake while his imaginations run wild. 'They'll be busy, so, easy to eat breakfast that is.' He thought inwardly. Not long after, he manages to make two huge mountains of pancake. He places it on the table, make sure everything's ready, and ring the bell. They have a bell that ring all over the house to tell all of them when food is ready, since it will be a lot of hassle to get down to basements to call for diner. And not even Tiger's growl could be heard from there, since most part of this house is sound proof. Or should I say bullet proof? Or more? This I clearly not ordinary house indeed.

"Guys, breakfast ready!" Yell the red head. He still feels it doesn't right to just only ring the bell. No one going to think that he is their best fighter with how he looks right now. Who's going too scared by a man in flowery pink apron anyway?

The first one show up is the cheerful bubbly pink haired woman. "Kagamin~ what's for breakfast today?" She asked as she can't seem to stop giggling when looking at his appearance.

"Its pancakes and stop giggling like that!" Reply the red head in annoying tone.

"Sorry, but those apron looks really cute on you." Said Momoi.

The only other women in the house show up and join, if not adding, the teasing-Kagami event. "He is, right? His red hairs really do well with pink."

"Ah, Riko-chan, ohayou~" Greet the well endowed woman.

"Ohayou Satsuki-chan." Reply the short haired.

"Shut up! I'm not the one who chooses this fucking flowery apron!" Yell the annoyed Kagami.

"Off course not, Bakagami, we not choose it for you." Said Riko with annoyed face.

"Right, you can just let us wear it and problem solved." Suggest the pink head.

"Hell no! Like hell I'll let you two enter the kitchen. Over my death body!" Shout Kagami dramatically.

"Mou~ what's wrong with us in the kitchen~" Asked Momoi, pouting.

"I still want to live, so no, thank you." Reject the red head firmly.

Kiyoshi Teppei shows up at the kitchen and watching with amusement. "Ma~ ma~ aren't you glad we can eat pro chef's food almost every day?" Said the tall brunette, attempting to calm them down.

"Well, I can't retort that." Said Riko. As unbelievable as it seems, the red head actually have a pro chef license and own a café and sometimes act as chef as well.

"Umm, Kagamin's food always the best." Approved the pink head.

"Urgh, um… thanks…" Mutter the red head shy tiger.

"Idiot! Don't be noisy in the morning." Yell Hyuga who just appeared at the kitchen.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Kagami protesting with all his might.

Yawn~ "Ugh, why do you guys very energetic so early in the morning…" Said Takao while he sits down, still yawning.

"They just being nosy, really, not all of us get enough sleep you know…" Said Izuki as he also still yawning.

"Ohayou~ I'm home~" Said Himuro Tatsuya as he just back from his night job as bartender at his own bar.

"Welcome home Himuro-kun. How's your night?" Asked Riko immediately.

The said man chuckle a bit before answering, "If you asking about them, no, they don't show up at bar last night." He paused a bit, his exhausted smile change to mischievous one as he continues, "But if you asking about me, I'm really starving and sleepy…"

"That's within our prediction." Said Riko, practically ignoring his little joke.

Himuro rather pouted at that display. Izuki patted him at his back, try to cheer him up.

"They spend the night at Murasakibara-kun's hospital room last night." Said Kuroko out of nowhere. Shriek and yell could be heard short after.

"Kyaaa…! Kuroko-kun/Tetsu-kun!" courtesy of the two women.

"Gyaaa….! Kuroko/Tet-chan/Tetsu!" courtesy of the man.

Everyone present jolted, including the owner of eagle and hawk eye who usually not that shocked, but then, they all exhausted, so nobody save from Kuroko's little heart exercise.

"Idiot! Do you intend to give us heart attack?" Scowled the bespectacled man.

"Since when were you here? Wait, don't tell me you've been here for a while!" Said a certain red head who often fall victim to Kuroko's show-up-out-of-nowhere act, but still fall nevertheless.

"Actually, I arrive together with Himuro-kun earlier." State Kuroko calmly.

"Eeeh?" The said man shriek in surprise. He's pretty sure that he enters the house alone earlier. But then, this is Kuroko we're talking about.

"I've been visiting Murasakibara-kun, and maybe accidentally planting some bugs on each of them." Said Kuroko with kind of innocent stoic face, even though the content of his sentence was clearly not innocence at all.

"What…?!" Almost all of them yell in surprised. To manage to enter the giant lair, in presence of three other, uncaught, undetected, and able to plant some bugs to boots, indeed, only Kuroko Tetsuya able to pull that up.

"Ah, but they do made a good move to not left Murasakibara-kun alone, otherwise I'll ask Hyuga-kun to watch him." What he said really prove his statement earlier.

"You really surprise us all the time Kuroko…" Said Kiyoshi with big sheepish smile on his face. While the other only sweat drop.

"…Kuroko…" Himuro's voice trailed and uncertain of what he really wants to say.

But Kuroko get his point. "He's fine Himuro-kun, he'll be ready when he needed." Said Kuroko with assured face.

"…Hai…" said Himuro gratefully.

"All right boys, let's start digging before Kagami finish all his earlier cookery result." Said Riko as she clapped her hands.

"Oi, Bakagami, you almost finish one mountain of pancake by yourself, again!" Yell Hyuga.

"Well, you guys won't stop talking and I'm starving, so…" Answer Kagami with mouth full of pancake. The tiger looks like squirrel at time like this.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami only raised an eyebrow at Kuroko's call. "You might get fat." Said Kuroko in monotone voice.

"Hei!" protest the red head.

* * *

A day after, Momoi, Riko, and Himuro gave their report summary to Kuroko after lunch.

"Tetsu-kun, this is Akashi's file." Said the pink haired woman as she drops a huge stack of file in front of Kuroko.

Everyone else present except a pair of sky blue orbs and another pair of pink orb widened in shock at the sheer amount of file in that stack. The owner of those twin blue orbs only blinked once and asked, "Good job at producing this summary Momoi-san, but I believe that you already made a brief conclusion from this summaries."

His question utterly more shocked from others. 'THOSE are ONLY summary?!' yell all of them inwardly.

Her usual cheerfulness can't be traced as she wears her professional mode. "Akashi Seijuurou, also known as The Red Emperor of Underworld, have a lot of enemy. Even almost all of his supposedly allies not in good term with him most of the time. I never heard him have any serious date ever, no mention of any lover either. There are a lot of people who will gain benefit from his absence, either inside, or outside of his group. He raises to fast to anyone liking, and gain quiet a lot jealousy as result."

"…" Kuroko don't give any comment or question, he only nodded at Momoi and shifted his gaze to the other woman in room. "Riko-san." He said as cue for the said brunette to begin her report.

Riko give him an uncomfortable look, "We got not much luck in here Kuroko-kun. Based on their modus operandi they shown us at that video, we already narrow down our suspect by a large margin. Thanks to that tattoo, we've got our perpetrator identity, at least one of them. But his side won't be able to pull this much, so we are dealing with multiple collaborators this time. We suspect that there are a lot of sides involved. Sorry, but I'll need more time. Give me time till tomorrow morning, I'll give you all the cast." Said the brunette woman.

"…It's fine Riko-san, thank you for your hard work. I'm sure you can use more helps, right Momoi-san?" said Kuroko.

"Sure, anything for you Tetsu-kun." There is no way Momoi Satsuki can reject Kuroko's request. Not after what the pale bluenette have done for her, for all of them.

Again, Kuroko only nodded and shifted his gaze to their mirage hacker, "Himuro-kun."

"Inside their lair is a messed up situation, Kuroko." Report the pretty man. "I manage to lure some information when Kise visit the bar last night. Off course he thought that he is the one who collecting data." He chuckle at that before continue, "Probability of rat inside is beyond high. Their second in command, someone called Midorimachi seems overwhelmed.

"Kuroko, this will be in bigger scale than our usual operation. Too many sides involved. Not to mention that this is rescue mission, not elimination." Add Izuki with a very concern face. He's not sure if their man power will be enough. Most of them are not frontal fighter, more like the support type.

"…." Kuroko manage to keep his stoic face, but you'll see wariness in his eyes if you look enough. He let out a small sigh and muttering, "A lot of enemy, a lot of traitor, what a messed up world you are into, Sei…"

"Kuroko…." Kiyoshi's call manages to pull him out of reverie. He can feel determination in the older man's eyes.

"…well, should we invite them four?" asked Kuroko out of blue.

"Haaah?!" there are combination of shock and confusion from all of them.

"Kagami-kun, I believe you'll meet Aomine-kun if you go to your usual public court this evening." State Kuroko calmly.

"Wait, how you…?" Kagami can't be more confuse.

"The bugs Kagami-kun, remember? He's being very nosy about how boring he is at the hospital. He manages to make Kise-kun replace him tough, so I'll expect him to be at court this evening. Play him, and give him my invitation." He pauses and seems like contemplating something before continue, "Just tell him….."

* * *

**end of chapter three**

* * *

**A/n:**

Uwaaa... making pun is really, really, really hard... I really want to make at least one actually... but... urgh... .

Anyway, Thanks a lot for all who follow, fav, and review, you all made my day brighter in this gloomy weather.

And as usual, hope you like it, any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Take This Gamble

**Warning:**  
Bad grammar, self beta-ed.

**Disclaimer:  
**I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's Take This Gamble**

* * *

To say that Aomine Daiki is confused is an understatement. His brain really not meant to be used to thinking something complicated. But recent occurrence clearly challenges his lazy brain. As if things with Akashi's absence is not enough to burst his brain, that idiot Bakagami just came and leave him with those annoying riddle-like message.

'What the hell with that fucking shadow thing anyway?!' He cursed inwardly as he walked out of public court. He just doesn't have the mood to play anymore after the red head left him with those words. Not like he has any stamina left either, game with Kagami always make him pretty tired, even if he won't ever acknowledge it, especially not in front of the red head. 

_"Nah, I know you were a bunch of five men."_

_"Ah, but your captain is not currently available right? Our shadow really worried you know."_

_"How about a meeting with your vice-cap sounds?" _

_"I'll wait here tomorrow before lunch time."_

_"11 o'clock sounds good to me, see you."_

'What the hell that supposed to mean?! Argh… god damn it! I'll just ask Midorima as usual then, he has better brain anyway.' He yelled inwardly while ruffling his own hair, frustrated level at its limit.

He walked down the street and about to go home when his phone buzzing.

_**Sender: Kise**_

_**Subject: Let's have dinner \(^o^)/**_

_**Aominechi~ Midorimachi is here, let's have dinner here-ssu. Ever since Murasakibarachi awake, he's been very depressed. Let's cheer him up okay? Ne, ne, how about you bought some snack for Murasakibarachi and some burger and cola from Maji for dinner sounds like?**_

Damn it! He's starving and all sweaty. What he need are long nice bath and delicious dinner, a lot of it. 'And what the hell is this with this annoying blonde? Since when did he start to use him as errand boy?' He spent his time walking to Maji cursing a certain annoying blonde. He is starving anyway, might as well eat some on the way to hospital. Besides, he really does need to meet Midorima as soon as possible, before he forgets all those weird messages. And if he could do that while eating, it will be perfect.

He went to Maji and bought quiet a lot of burger and some cola. He also went to nearby convenience store and bought a lot of snack for the injured giant. He makes sure that at least he also likes the snack he bought, in case Murasakibara is not feeling well enough to devour his beloved snack. 

* * *

Night is quite late already. Visiting time supposed to be over by now, but no one dare to reprimand that young tanned man with dark blue hair who bring two big plastic bag in one hand and spinning a basketball at other. Even though that man only use a simple blue sleeveless t-shirt and a black basketball short, everyone present know better than to annoyed the said man. They still love their live, so no, thank you; disturbing a yakuza is not in their to-do list.

"Yo, dinner's here." Said Aomine after he barge in to Murasakibara's room. The room is off course a first class room, it's easier for security this way. There are currently two doctors inside. Looks like there are some argument occurring inside, one sided of course, he can see how those doctors trembling in fear. And they are so engrossed in their fear till not realizing his arrival.

He quietly put his ball and their dinner at nearby table and walks silently to the doctors whose back facing him and slings his arm around their shoulder, easily towering them in height even though he is not the tallest man in room.

"So, what's the problem, Midorima?" Asked Aomine to the bespectacled man who previously staring fiercely to the poor doctors. Ignoring a whole new level of fear those doctors felt that caused by his action.

"Nothing important," answer the green head, back to glaring at those poor doctors. "Just some bizarre fools trying to denied our request that is," he said as he push up his glasses.

Aomine only smirk at that. "Heh, really? They don't seem to try enough for me."

"Well, they do try enough, for even dare to try is quite outstanding by itself." Reply Midorima, still glaring to now looks-like-they-want-to-suicide doctors.

"Ne, Midorimachi~ I'm hungry…. can we eat yet?" said a blond man who sprawled across a table further away from door.

"I'm aware of that Kise," said Midorima as he glances over to the blond behind him. "your rumbling stomach could be heard clearly from here." he back glaring at the poor doctors who just have a slight relieve for being freed from Aomine since the tanned man decide that he more interesting in their burger and his rumbling stomach than the trembling doctors.

As Aomine took their supposedly dinner from table near door and walk further to place it at table where they could eat more decently, Kise walk slowly towards the doctors, cross path with Aomine, and smile charmingly and brightly but also menacingly at the same time. "Ne, sensei, we are starving and you arguing more are useless. So how about you just let him leave? You already had seen how fast he recovered right?" Kise asked with sweet but dangerous tone as he bent down a little to look at both doctors in same eye level.

The green head bespectacled man who actually a graduate student from medical major adding his not-so-soft persuasion. "Murasakibara's recovery rate always been much faster than normal. Our doctor will handle the rest, your service, "he paused and squinted his eyes, "are no longer necessary. We will leave first thing in the morning." His tone leaves no more room for debate, thing that the two poor doctors finally accept.

The doctors quickly get out of the room after nodding rapidly as if their life depends on it. So now, they four are the only occupant of this room.

They start eating their burgers in silent, even Murasakibara only stare on his snacks. Something that never heard before, but everyone in the room are not in the right mood to cheer him up, as they also not exactly in good mood.

Aomine raising his eyebrow, eyeing Kise questionably, 'aren't we supposed to cheer him up or something?'

'I know, but how….' groan Kise inwardly.

Midorima eyeing those two and sighed. He clearly got the message, but he get that their giant is in slump now. He felt guilty for let unknown men took Akashi. It's not like he blame him, he doesn't leave unscathed anyway. It's not like he worried, well, not a lot, disturbed mental condition never do good to physical recovery anyway, and they will need all of them in top condition to improve their chance in saving Akashi.

The uncomfortable silence went on for a couple of minutes which felt like hours for them before Aomine suddenly remembered his weird meeting with the red head that evening. "Ah, Midorima," he called the said man and get a raised eyebrow as response. "This evening, I met a red head idiot who I usually play basketball with, and he said some weird message to me. I don't quite get it, but I can't keep it out my mind either. My guts tell me that it is important, and I'll be dead long ago if I'm not following my guts, so I guess I'll just ask you then."

"Just say it." Said Midorima as he pushed up his glasses. He actually quite curious, Aomine's instinct is quite dependable anyway.

"You see…" Aomine scratch the back of his neck as he tried his best to remember his previous conversation with Kagami. "He said something about me is a part of a bunch of five men, that my captain is currently unavailable, and about appointment with my vice-captain tomorrow." He said with complete confuse looks on his face.

"What…" Midorima's eyes widened in shock. He catches the unsaid meaning of those messages.

"Ah, and that idiot also said something about a certain shadow being worried or such," add Aomine. "Weird huh?"

Kise could only frown and shrug hearing all of that. "Yeah… what that supposed to mean?"

"Actually, the implications of those words are quite easy to decipher." Said Midorima in low voice.

"What?!" exclaimed Aomine and Kise in perfect synchronization.

"The bunch of five men is us. Our captain that currently unavailable is Akashi who is currently missing, and I assume he want to meet with me, the vice-captain, tomorrow." Said the green head. Gaining two gawked face from his two companions.

"What the hell! How those idiots Bakagami manage to say something like that?! I bet he don't even know the meaning when he say that." Scowled Aomine. Inwardly cursing a certain red head for outsmarting him like this.

"Hold on, who's this Bakagami you've been talking about?" Asked Kise while frowning at the tanned man.

"Eh? Bakagami? He is my acquaintance in street ball, he's quite good at that." Aomine's answer earned two pair of raised eyebrow, it is extremely rare for the bluenette to praise someone in basketball or fighting, two things that the man excels at. "His built is almost the same as me, only a little bit shorter. He has weird split eyebrow and dark red hair and maroon eyes. He only a hot headed idiot."

"Sounds a lot like you to me." Said the blond man.

"Hey! Don't compare that idiot with me!" Yell Aomine.

"Eeh~ but you are the one who did it first." Protest Kise.

"Shut up!" Yell the bluenette.

"Aomine, can he be trusted?" asked Midorima, practically bringing back their attention to the topic.

"I don't know…" Aomine answer while scratching the back of his neck, looking unsure. "I only know him as a fellow basketball idiot, and suddenly he appeared to be part of this world… I'm completely speechless."

"His basketball," asked Midorima. "How is he played his basketball?"

"Eh? His play? Well, he is hot headed for sure. To reckless sometimes, and wild like a tiger if I must say. He is very stubborn, never give up even though he never wins against me and keep challenging me at every situation possible. His play is always straight forward, no sneaky moves, and no foul play either." Answer the tanned man. "What his plays do with this anyway?"

"I don't like this Midorrimachi, he clearly not play this alone. He's the messenger for sure, not the thinker. Even if this Bakagami guy seems okay, I'm not sure about anyone behind him." Said Kise after thinking all of what Aomine had told them.

"..." The green head don't answer him, he closed his eyes and looks like deep in thought.

"Well, I really don't know what to say, my guts just tell me to go for it actually." Said Aomine as he shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually….. Why don't we give it a shot?" Said Midorima out of the blue.

"What?!" exclaimed Aomine and Kise in perfect synchronization, again.

"You see, we don't have a lot of choice in this." Said the green head as he pushed up his glasses. "I dare to say that by far, this is the only lead we have. Or are you saying that you have other lead that I don't know yet?" Asked Midorima.

"But Midorimachi…. the odd are against us ne?" Asked Kise skeptically.

"Yeah, but the other options mean doom for us. This is the only one with the probability of success, even if the odds are unknown." Said Midorima.

"Uh, I can't retort that." Grumble Aomine.

"Besides, about the shadow that you mention, Aomine…." Said Midorima.

"Ah, that weird thing about shadow being worried." remembered Aomine. "As if shadow can be worried and such…."

"Actually, I just remembered what Akashi has told me few years ago. There was a moment where he looks rarely delighted after visiting his father, that time when late Sandaime was actually sick and no one knows but the two of them." Said Midorima with rather sad face. Remembering the late Akashi-sama always make him feels rather melancholiest. "I never see him like that ever, not to mention that he usually looks depressed after such visit."

"Yeah…. that time was sucks right…" Added Kise. His voice trailed off, remembering that gloomy pace of their life.

"So, what's your point?" Asked Aomine, practically bringing the other two out of reverie.

"You see," said the green head as he pushed up his glasses. "When I asked him why he looks so pleased, he answers me that he just finally meets his shadow back, the one he thought was lost forever. The one that he can trust no matter what."

"What! That doesn't make any sense. That man always says he can't trust anyone!" Exclaimed Aomine. 'Not even us!' left bitterly unsaid but well known between them. Ever since Akashi been kind of forced to inherit this group at a fairly young age for this business, he's changed.

"Mido-chin," The purple giant sudden call startled all of them. "Aka-chin also has mentioned a certain shadow to me before."

"Eeh, is that true Murasakibarachi?" Asked Kise curiously.

"Yeah, it's just around a month ago, when Aka-chin finished a meeting at a restaurant downtown, he not gets on car immediately as usual, and when I found him, I saw him talking by himself and look rather happy afterward. It's strange, I remember he get out of that meeting with foul mood. When I asked Aka-chin why he talked by himself, he just chuckled and said that he not 'talking by himself', he was talking with his trusted shadow." Said Murasakibara as he recalled that night. "I thought it's weird since you can't talk to your shadow either, but since Aka-chin said so, I just shrug it off that time."

"Damn it! Why doesn't everyone speaking in normal human language!" Cursed a certain tanned man with a-little-below-average brain.

Kise sighed and asked rhetorically, "Do we have other choice?"

"No, not any other seems better anyway" said Midorima as he pushed up his glasses, practically ignoring Aomine's foul language. "Let's take this gamble." 

* * *

At the same time, but different place, a certain red head could be seen playing basketball at their indoor court at the back of their house. At first glance, you'd think that he play one-on-two against a raven haired pretty man with beauty mark under his left eye and a brunette with huge hand. But the auto-score board stated that Kagami Taiga is winning with slight lead. And the three of them are panting quite hard, clearly not a light game. The game's over with an unsaid agreement. It ended with Himuro Tatsuya and Kiyoshi Teppei's lose, with two digits differences.

"What's wrong Tatsuya? Lose your touch?" Asked Kagami with a grin on his face. The three of them could be seen sprawling on court drenched in sweat and panting.

"If you don't remember, I've been stay up for this last few days Taiga." Said Himuro with bitter smile.

"Well, even if you're in top condition, there's only slight chance for us to beat the two of you in two-on-two." Said Kiyoshi with his goofy grin.

"You are exaggerating things Kiyoshi-kun." Said a sky blue haired man who seems like show up of nowhere. "No one going to know the game result until the last whistle blowing." The other three only smile at his words, knowing how he doesn't like to be in spot light.

"Oi, Tetsu," said Kagami out of the blue. "Do you think those guys will come tomorrow?" His question gaining full attention from the others as well.

"They will come, Kagami-kun." Stated Kuroko in monotones voice.

"How do you know?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Midorima is smart man, he'll know a good deal when he meets one. We are the only option they got, even with all uncertainty we gave, we still the best chance they have, so they will come." Said the pale bluenette.

"You seem to know them well, Kuroko." Commented Himuro.

"That, and I heard their discussion through the bugs." Said Kuroko deadpanned.

"Hah! I should have known that." retort Kagami.

Kiyoshi laugh at that, "Well, that also pretty amazing you know." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Kiyoshi-kun, please go with Kagami-kun tomorrow." Said the bluenette. Surprising the said man.

"Hei, I can handle it by myself, Tetsu." Protest the red head.

Kuroko sighed at his retort, "Kagami-kun, sending you to face Aomine-kun in a negotiation will only cause brawl between you two."

"Kuroko, we make appointment with their second-in-command right? Besides, if you need someone to calm Taiga, I think that job suit me better." Suggest Himuro.

"Their second-in-command, Midorima-kun will show up with Aomine-kun. He's not that stupid to show up alone." Explain Kuroko, "and for your suggestion, I'm sorry but I shall decline. Your relation with Murasakibara-kun is not that confidential, it won't do good if you be seen at that scene."

"What do you mean Kuroko?" Asked the confused Himuro.

"They gain stalker, Himuro-kun. That's mean tomorrow meeting won't be private. Please make it seems inconspicuous as possible." Explain Kuroko. "And Kagami-kun, please don't make too much ruckus."

"Hei! Even I can behave if needed." Protest the red head. Instantly gaining unconvinced face from the other two, much to his dismay.

"Besides, I think Himuro-kun will be more suited for another job tomorrow." Said Kuroko, ignoring the grumbling Kagami.

"Eh? Please don't say I need to standby at sniping position, my eyes still tired..." Said Himuro. He is not only an amazing hacker, he also one of their best sniper, along with Hyuga Junpei.

"No, that will be Hyuga-kun's job. I need you to meet Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun tomorrow. I believe they will be standby and monitoring nearby. Please meet them without being seen. If you the one who show up, convincing them should be less problematic." Explain Kuroko.

* * *

**end of chapter four**

* * *

**A/n: **

Thank you very much for everyone who fav, follow, and espesially reviewing my story ^_^  
Somehow each chapter getting quite longer than the previous, wonder why...

**And as usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5: We Gonna Make You Disappear

**Warning:**  
Bad grammar, self beta-ed

**Disclaimer:  
**I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: We're Gonna Make You Disappear**

* * *

It's around 11 when they arrive at the promised public court. From far, they could spot the red-head sturdy man and his taller thick-eyebrow brunette companion easily, playing one-on-one with faces that screamed glee cleared to see for naked eyes. They go back and forth, try to steal and hit the hoop at any chance possible. The hoop really do need some pity for continuously enduring dunk by dunk from those two burly man, particularly from a certain tiger who seems to know only to dunk, nothing else.

This sights makes a certain dark-skinned bluenette shaking from excitement, itching to play. Something that not escape his green head companion's observation, making him raised an eyebrow, since he rarely seen the tanned man this excited other than fighting worthy opponent, by brawl or basketball, he wonder which one.

Kagami Taiga and Kiyoshi Teppei seem to deeply engrossed in their game, not noticing the other two least a bit. Not even when Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou emitting dark aura worthy of yakuza top men and glaring a hole at them. Fact that made the blue and green duo irked a lot, they very not used to being ignored. People usually make a path for them in any crowd, they emit that much of intimidating aura.

"Oi! Bakagami!" Yelled the irked bluenette. Trying to get their attention, wanting to stop their play, and finish the business as quickly as possible. Maybe then he can get some round of one-on-one or perhaps two-on-two later if he can trick the green head tsundere.

The said red-head finally turned his head to their direction, still dangling at the poor hoop after another amazing dunk. "Ah, Ahomine, you came." He said as he landed smoothly on the ground.

"Shut the fuck up! Aren't you the one who asked me to come, Bakagami?!" Shout an irritated Aomine.

"The hell! What's wrong with you, stupid ganguro? Should you this pissed off first thing you came?" Kagami shout back with equally irritated voice.

"Don't call me ganguro you weird eyebrow!" Shout Aomine back. Not planning even for a millisecond to back off from this useless bickering.

Midorima sighed at that ridiculous display before him. He can't believe how those two idiots could start bickering instantly and almost out of nothing. He needs to stop them though, or they can't start their talk. But for Oha-Asa sake, even though he definitely taller than those two by not just a slim margin, he don't think he can get out unscathed if he interfering them. They don't looks like two mere idiot bickering nonetheless, they looks like two ferocious beast ready to tear each other's throat.

Just when Midorima bracing himself to try taming those two idiots of beasts, a pair of huge hands could be seen on top of each beast's head, effectively stopping their bickering. "Ma~ ma~ calm down first okay?" said Kiyoshi with big sheepish smile on his face. "Kagami, he sends us to talk, not to fight."

Kagami can only growl at that. He reluctantly back off and move to Kiyoshi's side. While Aomine let out a smug grin on his face, made Kagami pop another vein.

Worried that those two will start again, Midorima quickly talk to the brunette. "I'm glad you not only send this monkey over there, otherwise I'm not sure our talk can even start." said the bespectacled man.

"Hey!" protest the hot-headed tiger.

"Well, that's true, as expected of him, right Kagami?" said Kiyoshi with big grin on his face.

"Tch, whatever." Retort Kagami since like it or not, that's the fact.

Midorima watch them silently, but with huge curiosity inside. Who is this 'he' they are talking about?

* * *

Not far from there, at the top of an apartment complex, a young bespectacled man with short spiky black hair could be seen watching them four from behind the scoop of his beloved XM2010 ESR.

"The panther and our tiger almost kill each other, but our teddy bear manage to save us from trouble." Said Hyuga Junpei to small communicator on his ear.

At the third floor basement of their house, at the control room, two young ladies could be seen watching numerous monitors.

"I'll give that Bakagami my special Boston Crab when he gets home." Said the one with short brown hair.

"Just don't kill him Riko-chan. We still need Kagamin for this." Said the one with long pink hair.

"I won't. Izuki, Takao, how's at your place?" ask Riko to their watcher who currently patrolling around that public court.

"Hawk's here, the panther and the tsundere sure got quite a lot of stalker. All are men to boots, I never know that he interested in men." Said Takao Kazunari with playful tone in his voice.

"Tsundere? You mean the green haired man?" asked Izuki Shun confusedly.

"That's Midorima Shintarou, their second-in-command. You know him Takao?" asked Riko through their communicator.

"I'm just his acquaintance. I bet he don't even remember me." Answer Takao with bitter smile in his voice.

After contemplating for the risk of Midorima ever even accidentally recognize his said 'just acquaintance' if Takao go near them, Riko decide to send their other watcher instead. "Well then, we couldn't take a risk. Eagle, go warn teddy bear will you? Tiger will definitely not see you." she said.

"Copy that, Riko." Reply Izuki shortly.

* * *

From the corner of his eyes, Kiyoshi could see a police officer passing by the public court. His eyes meet with him for a slight second and he could hear Izuki in police uniform ring his bicycle bell twice. Sign of unclear surrounding, means: they got stalkers.

"Well then, can we talk now or should we go other place?" ask Midorima. He needs to finish this quickly. You'll never know when enemy will strike, and there have been a lot of unwanted uncertainty lately. His hope in this is not high, it even barely exists, but this is the only one they have now, and he need to know quickly either this is a merely false hope or not.

"Before that, how about we play two-on-two?" said Kiyoshi with his goofy smile. Gaining two almost identical ferocious grins from Kagami and Aomine. Something that not lost from Midorima's observation, which make him heaved a sighed. "Besides, we can't let down our spectator can't we? Even if we not know them personally." ask Kiyoshi again, but now with playful grin on his face.

The two idiots frown in confusion while Midorima raised an eyebrow, realizing that they got stalker on them. The one that not Murasakibara or Kise. He wonder if they spotting them or not. Most probably yes. They could spot the one they couldn't after all, since he already makes sure to eliminate all they could find. Not to mention that their two friends are definitely beyond easy to spot on, with those purple and yellow hair to tell the world their existence.

"Very well then." Said Midorima. They need to avoid suspicion after all.

Aomine eyed him speculatively. He not quite get what the brunette said, he is Ahomine after all. But he knew that Midorima is one hell of player, even if he rarely plays. And the brunette is not bad either from what he see when he played Kagami earlier. So he can't help to get excited at the promises of a great play. Something that, from the fire in his eyes, Kagami seems to agree on.

"It will be boring if we just play. How about a bet? Whoever loses got to buy the winner lunch. Prepare your money, Bakagami. " Suggest Aomine arrogantly.

"Hah! Bring it on!" Kagami never known to back off from challenge.

* * *

"Himuro-kun, have you found the other two? He said that they will be nearby." Asked Riko through their communicator.

"I've found them ages ago, Riko." Answer Himuro with small chuckle. He initially thought that he will need more time since this is not his usual role, but well, you must be blind if you can't found your boyfriend along with his equally hard-to-not-notice companion.

"Eh?" responds the confused brunette. "That was quick."

Hyuga only snort hearing that. "Even I could find them easily, Riko. They really not made for silent and concealed operation."

* * *

Inside an awfully suspicious car not far from the public court, a purple giant and a handsome blonde could be easily seen. The car was outright screaming 'yakuza' to all over the world to see. With Murasakibara munching snack nonstop, and Kise being a chatterbox all by himself while looking at the court with binocular in his hand, it really hard to not notice them. Almost all passerbies spare a glance at this weird duo. Muttering of 'stalker' could be heard from some of bolder passerby, but nobody dare to spare a second glance since no one want to write their will yet.

"Muraskibarachi, what is going on? At one moment they look like they will kill each other, but next, they play basketball like two idiots." Said a very confused blonde while he watches four men with different hair color playing a close game.

The game was quickly heated up, with both Aomine and Kagami already familiar with each other play, making them go back and forth with ferocious grin as usual. Midorima's three pointers sure bring Kagami shock, but excited expression. While Kiyoshi's unpredictable move also gaining some sort of respect from Aomine. This is surely the best game he gets these past months.

They were so engrossed in the game, even Kise who watching those four begin to itching to play. He's been pondering to ask Murasakibara to go so they could play three-on-three, but he knew that Midorima will send him death sentence the moment he saw him.

The game finally ended with Aomine smirk haughtily at an annoying Kagami. There're only slight differences in their score, but winning and loosing are clear, so Kagami and Kiyoshi need to pay for their lunch. They seems to have some small talks, or maybe another small bickering to be precise, before prepare to change place.

As Kise and Murasakibara also prepare to tailing them, a young man with police uniform tap on their window. The police have a slightly long black hair, with his face being unrecognizable due to him wearing his hat low.

Kise and Murasakibara became tense for a slight moment. Kise quickly put up his most innocent face and blinding smile to try avoiding suspicion, they don't need more trouble than what they have already.

Strangely, Murasakibara doesn't feel threatened at all. He feel safe and calm to be honest. And that puzzling him. He never feel relaxed around any kind of law officer before, he usually very wary of them.

"Excuse me sir, but this is not place for park your car, may I see your licence sir?" Ask the police.

Murasakibara startled, that voice felt very familiar on his ear. He drop his snack when realization hit him. There is no way he doesn't know that voice. "Muro-chin...?"

The fake police officer slowly adjust his hat to show his face to the occupant of the car. He gave Atsushi a warm loving smile for a few second. Then, he wink and put a finger in front of his lips, signing them to not talk a word. "Your licence, sir?" He said again with another wink.

Kise is beyond confuse right now. He knew this man as Murasakibarachi's boyfriend and bartender at one of his favourite bar. But now? He don't know anymore. He don't even think that this man is a real police officer either. He handed him his licence reluctantly to the smiling fake police.

Himuro took the licence and scanning it for a while. He then return it to the bewildered blonde, with some extra papers attached secretly. "Very well then, thank you for your cooperation, sir. But I'm afraid I must ask you to move your car, please." He said with another wink.

Kise hesitant for a while, but then he read the writing at the top of one paper that being snuck in with his license, and then signaling Murasakibara to move the car, even still reluctantly.

"What's written there Kise-chin?" ask Murasakibara.

"I don't know the rest, but at this is what being written at the first page." Reply Kise as he shown the paper to the driving Murasakibara.

~x~

**'Please continue tailing them as if nothing happend, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun. Please trust us, we will safe Akashi-kun together.'**

~x~

Murasakibara is beyond confuse. He don't know who are they, he don't know what should they do, and he really don't know why Muro-chin involved in this. His Muro-chin. "Why Muro-chin, Kise-chin? Who are they?" he ask to the other confuse man in the car.

"I don't know, Murasakibarachi, I don't know…" Reply Kise in almost desperate tone.

* * *

Midorima don't know what face he should put up. But one thing is clear, he really glad he don't need to pay for their lunch. He honestly think that way as he sit across Kiyoshi and Kagami at Maji Burger. The spectacle of mountain of burgers in front of Kagami really make him felt almost full. He always think of Aomine as a glutton, but now, Aomine's portion seems cute compare to Kagami's.

"So, can we start talk now? If your mouth not too busy of course." Said the green head after Kagami finished his ninth burger while the other just finish theirs. One each for Midorima and Kiyoshi, five for Aomine.

"Bfat um wunghry." Said Kagami while he stuffed his tenth burger inside his mouth.

"What are you? Squirrel?" Teased the bewildered Aomine who sit right in front of the tiger who in his opinion, seems like going to prepare for hibernation. Which is impossible, since tiger do not hibernate, bear does. The tanned man seems to forget that Kagami is human, not some sort of rare animal.

"Swut owp!" Scowled Kagami, now with his eleventh burger.

"Really, could you two spend more than a minute without arguing?" Ask Midorima as he push up his glasses.

"Well, you see, I should be able to explain better than Kagami, right." Said Kiyoshi, trying to lower the tension and bring them back to topic.

"Very well then." Said Midorima as he also getting tired facing this two idiot non stop squabble.

"Ah, actually," start Kiyoshi with a sheepish smile. "He will be the one who know the full story of your full question." He said cryptically.

"Yeah, we also wondering why we should do this. But well, it's him, so…." Said Kagami with a solemn looks in his face, finally finishing his mountain of burgers.

"Right, so we can let him down." Agreed Kiyoshi.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about here? Not like I care, but it is rude of you for doing that" Said an annoyed Midorima.

"Tch, you'll meet him soon. Nothing else we should say about him." Kagami brushed him off from that matter, not willing to give his information yet.

Aomine can't take this cryptic act anymore. "And you think we will buy that." He said with sarcastic tone.

"Yes, because we are the only thing you have now." Said Kiyoshi shortly, trying to avoid more bickering between the two.

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Midorima carefully.

"That, and we will, and we able, to help you safe Akashi-san." Said Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, we just not used to rescue mission, so more hands are much welcomed." Add Kagami.

"What make you think we won't just forced out information we needed and do it ourself?" Ask Midorima as his eyes gleam with some speculation.

"Cause four men won't do, Midorima-san." Reply Kiyoshi in overly calm tone.

"You do realize that our group consist of large number right?" Ask Midorima warily.

"Yup, but could you trust all of them now?" Ask Kiyoshi with a solemn look on his face.

Midorima froze at that question. His eyes widen slightly behind those lenses. Condition inside their groups supposed to be highly classified. How could….

"Tch, that doesn't make your side more trusted tough." Retort an irked Aomine when he realize what Midorima's state in. They may not get along well, but he still his family nonetheless.

"That's true, but I believe your red emperor would trust his shadow, right Midorima-san?" Said Kiyoshi with a knowing look on his face.

"Hey, he is our shadow! Not his!" Grumble Kagami.

"Well, he do care of him, Kagami." Said Kiyoshi, reprimand the hot-headed red-head.

"Tch, yeah, and that torturing him though." Said Kagami with tortured face.

"That's why we need to hurry." Reply Kiyoshi softly.

"Yeah…." Admit Kagami.

"Damn it! Stop talking as if we are not here!" Yell the irritated tanned man.

"Ah, sorry about that." Said Kiyoshi with a sheepish smile. "So, will you come with us?" He asked bluntly.

All of them paused after that blunt question. The requests are really brazen to be honest. But again, Akashi do mention this shadow sometimes, with good mood nonetheless. And they are desperate. These people, even in account of how brazen they are, are they only hope. Midorima weighting all pro and cons in his mind and decided, "We will." They have nothing left after all. With Akashi gone and traitor clamp their claw, elimination is the only possible outcome for them.

"What! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Exclaimed Aomine.

"No, I don't." Said Midorima with stern and solemn face. "Akashi once told me: when darkness become unbearable, my shadow will come. Seems like it's about time to prove that statement."

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Grumble the annoyed bluenette.

"Meaning, you'll meet the shadow as soon as you come with us." Reply Kiyoshi with amused grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a café across Maji Burger, Kise and murasakibara also having their lunch while watching the other four from afar.

"Ne, Kise-chin, what else written there?" Ask Murasakibara after quite long silence between them as they still in shock and confused state.

"Let's see…" Mutter the blonde as he read the rest of the letter.

~x~

**'Good day, Kise-san, Murasakibara-san. I believe you both very confuse right now. But please trust us, because I will save Akashi-kun. And our chance will grow if you willing to help us.**

**I will apologize for even let them take Akashi-kun in the first place, but I assure you that they will regret it will all their very soul for even touch a single thread of Akashi-kun's hair.**

**I also apologize for not able to explain everything to you through this letter. But I will explain as much as possible if you willing to meet us personally.**

**Currently, Midorima-san and Aomine-san are being given the same question. You may ask them if you will, but please do so in encrypted word. Though I believe that Midorima-san will say yes to our invitation.**

**If you say yes, please fold this paper and put it in your right pocket. Another letter will come shortly.**

**Sincerely, Shadow.**

**p.s: Your beloved really regret your admission to hospital recently, Murasakibara-san. He really hope he could soothe your wound. Please forgive him for not visiting you since I've burden him with another task. We hope you'll get well soon.'**

~x~

"So… Muraskibarachi, do you trust this?" Ask Kise suspiciously.

"Hm~ I don't know, but I do trust Muro-chin though." Reply Murasakibara with uncertainty clearly apparent in his voice.

"Let's ask Midorimachi first." Decide Kise finally. With Akashi's absence, decision lay on the bespectacled man after all.

* * *

Just as the atmosphere getting serious, Midorima jump in shock when his phone vibrate from Kise's message. He reluctantly pick up his phone with an utterly annoyed face. But his face quickly turned to one of bewilderment after reading Kise's message. "You talked to them?" ask him accusingly.

"Well, not exactly. We gave them letter actually." Reply Kiyoshi with meaningful smile.

"I see…. So, should we called them here?" Ask Midorima curiously.

"Nah, just tell them your decision earlier. They'll get another letter from one of us." Reply Kagami.

"Right, meeting them now will only make those stalker suspicious on us. Currently, we only look like acquaintance in street basketball, there's no need to ruin this cover." Add Kiyoshi.

"So, where should we go to meet this….'shadow'?" Ask Aomine in mocking tone.

"Ma~ ma~ be patient Aomine-san. We can't possibly took the four of you into our house openly without raising unwanted attention aren't we? That's why, we're going to make you all disappear first." Said Kiyoshi with big smile on his face.

"What the fuck!?" Yell the irked bluenette.

"Easy Ahomine. We'll just gonna make sure no one know your guys whereabouts till we got this Akashi guy safe okay?" Said Kagami reassuringly. "Well, no one but us actually." He added with a grin.

"And how exactly you going to make four eye-catching-man disappear?" Ask Midorima in sarcastic tone.

Kiyoshi straightened his sitting position before started. "Well, this is his plan…."

* * *

**end of chapter five**

* * *

_**A/n:**_

_Thank you very much for everyone who fav, follow, and especially reviewing this story ^_^_

_Sorry for the later than usual update, but classes are back now, so be ready for longer time interval between my update.  
Can't do anything about that aren't we?  
__Yeah, I'm late and giving you cliff hanger, just hang me already._

_**As usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very very very much welcomed. ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6: Their Missing Act part 1

**Notes:**

_This chapter will mostly consist of the stalker's POV; sorry if that's bothered you._

**Warning:**

_Bad grammar, self beta-ed_

**Disclaimer:**

_I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Theirs Missing Act part 1**

* * *

After the red-head finished his burgers, they took separate way after what seems like another fight between the red-head glutton and Aomine-san. The ever smiling brunette manages to separate them though. Looks like they are only Aomine-san's acquaintance in street ball. He does often play that game in his free time. It seems nothing worthy our suspicion. Most probably Kise-san and Murasakibara-san only watched over them in case emergency happens. No one could blame them for a little-bit-more-than-normal paranoid of their safety after what happened to their boss.

Midorima-san and Aomine-san then meet with Kise-san and Murasakibara-san at the café. They look so serious. Too bad we couldn't put any hearing device on them. We just need to satisfy our self with visual then. Their talks continue for what feels likes hours, and whatever it's about, it's nothing simple. Their face looks are the combination of confusion, lost, and annoyance. Their talks soon become argumentation. And as time ticking, their argumentation not even the slightest giving any sign of cooling down. It even gets worst. Their argumentation then escalated into fight. Their face and aura really put even the bravest soul in that café to back off. No one dare to remind them, even when almost all other customers have been run away, literally.

Suddenly, Aomine-san stands up and hit the table quite hard, enough to make their coffee spill. He then yelled something we couldn't hear and stormed out of the café. The other three become silent after that. Even when they speak, the tone they use seems to noticeably lower, but the tension in the air remain, if not slightly intensified.

Murasakibara-san then stands up silently. The other two eyeing him with glare that will put anyone but them in I-wish-I-just-die state. The tall giant only says a few words before he walked out of that café. Left the other two alone in another deadly silent situation.

After a few minutes of silent which felt like hours, Kise-san finally speak something to Midorima-san. The blond man then let out a bitter smile on a desperate face before he also walks away to the opposite direction of Aomine-san and Murasakibara-san.

Midorima-san only heaved a sighed, a huge one at that, after Kise-san couldn't be seen anymore. He finished his drink silently. Leisurely take his time, contemplating something only god and himself know what.

We need to split our men to follow them separately; we can't afford to lose even a single one of them. Not until our position in group settle. Do they don't know that almost all of high ranked member turned their back on them? With Red Emperor in our hand, no one could stop us. Not even his beloved rainbow pets.

* * *

**Aomine's Missing Act**

* * *

Aomine-san looks really pissed off when he left that café. we really got no luck in this arrangement since we got to tail a pissed off panther. That, is really not reassuring. He is dangerous enough, even in his calm state. We follow him strolling around the city. He still wears his black t-shirt and a navy basketball shorts from his earlier play this noon. He also carries his basket ball around. looks like we could at least not expect any kind of weapon in case he found us. Except if we count in his muscle, which is deadly in its own way.

We continue following Aomine-san secretly. He literally strolls around the entire city, taking us with him without his knowledge. We stalk him to a book store where he shamelessly reading a gravure magazine out in daylight. The book store attendant clearly not pleased at this act, but a single glare from him enough to shut down even the bravest attendant available in that store. After Aomine-san finished his fourth gravure magazine, he leisurely out of that store, making all store attendants sigh in relieved.

He then stops at the river bank. He stares at the scenery in front of him. His usually bored expression turned solemn. Something we never seen, and never expect to see from Aomine-san. That looks only last for a few seconds though; he instantly looked as bored as ever as if that previous solemn looks never happens at all.

He stepped on the grass, lying down, and starts snoring almost instantly. That's now weird for him tough, but still, sleeping soundly instantly in his current situation is an achievement on its own. Doesn't he afraid of any assassination attempt or some of the likes?

We waiting on him like this for around two or three hours before something worth noticing happened. There are loud barking noise that could hear from afar, along with various loud curses in language that not Japanese, most probably in English. Soon after that, a tall red-head could be seen running away for his dear life. Not far from him, a huge golden retriever could be seen running after the red-head in glee while pulling a child who holding the dog's leash with all his might. Utter terror could be seen on the red-head face. On second thought, isn't he the previous red-head who played basketball with Aomine san this noon?

* * *

"_For Aomine-kun, please ask him to move leisurely and took a nap somewhere, preferably an open place. Tell him that we are going to find him and one of us will meet him. Aomine-kun only needs to act as usual and let things flow naturally."_

* * *

The red-head running at top speed to the direction of Aomine-san, who still snoring even after all those commotion that even us could heard. They collide soon enough. The red-head fall with his face flat on the ground after he trip on Aomine-san, finally waking him up. He rose with grump clearly in his face, which looks like ready to kill someone, maybe preferably a certain red-head who previously trip on him and disturb his slumber.

The dog almost run pass through him to glomp at the red head, but his excellent reflex make his hand move faster than his thinking and catch the dog by its collar. He holds the dog and turned his head to the red head with an annoyed face which soon turned into an amused one, and start laughing loudly. Seems like the sights of the frightened red head is really, really funny in his eyes. Well, we can't agree more with him. The sight of a large well-built man that usually looks ferocious turned paled and utterly scared, lying on his back and kind of swimming backward while flailing his hands, trying to move as far as possible even in his position from the dog that actually looks anything but scary, is truly amusing.

Seems like Aomine-san enjoy teasing/torturing the red head since his face full of amused grim while we could hear the red head cursing even louder. He even dares to call Aomine-san as 'Ahomine'?! Wonder why he still breathing till now. If it one of us who called him that, we will be found at the bottom of the river immediately.

Aomine-san let go of the dog after he seems like satisfied in teasing the red head, returning the dog to its owner and usher them to go. He then laughs again at the red head, most probably laughing at his relieved face. In which now the red head could protest more decently since he able to stand up properly.

Aomine-san stopped the red head protest instantly by throwing his ball at him. Complemented with a raised eyebrow a smug grin, clearly challenging the red head for another one-on-one. In which the red head reply with a determined grin, accepting the challenge. They are definitely two basketball idiots to the bone.

* * *

"_Kagami-kun, the one who will meet him is you. I'll manage to make you two meet unsuspiciously. You two already met too often this past two days. Just do you usually do with Aomine-kun, played at nearby public court."_

* * *

We then follow them to a nearby public court. They play ferociously, just like yesterday. Aomine-san winning off course. Then, after another (again?!) round of bickering, the red head left the court while grumbling. When he passed neared us, protest and muttered cursed could be heard about the red head's annoyance for must bought Aomine-san drinks while he just bought him lunch this noon. Seems like he lose another bet with Aomine-san.

We are pondering around the necessity of tailing the red head. He is suspicious enough since he has met Aomine-san three times in a row in such short-term. Not to mention that he gives out feeling that he is dangerous enough as opponent. They decided not to though, since they can't spare more man on him.

Not long after, the red head back with two large plastic bags full of beers and snacks. They then continue their bickering while drinking at the side of the court. Wonder if the two of them get along well or not, probably both.

Empty cans keep piling up. By the sheer amount of it, most people will likely be drunk long ago. Even though the red head doesn't drink as much as Aomine-san, he still drinks a lot. While Aomine-san really drink out his stress and frustration. Something that we could understand why.

Aomine-san seems to be drunk enough by now. We took our chance and brace our self before we move closer to them. Now, we could fairly hear them from our new position at the bushes inside the court fence. We could hear Aomine-san keep muttering something along the line of "Where the fuck did he goes?! That sadistic Shorty devil!" Something that he, and everyone who still want to live, would never dare to mention in front of the person himself. Aomine-san is 100% drunk.

On the other hand, the red head that seems like only barely sober also muttering something along the line of "Those fucking nightmares eat him up. We better end this soon." And some other adult rate cursed, which we don't know being address to whom in particular.

After some more time, and a few more empty cans adding the pile, Aomine-san finally fall down. The red head started to cursed, "Fuck! Ahomine! it's not even sunset yet! Wake up you bastard!" In which successfully gaining zero response from Aomine-san. "Shit! Oi, Ahomine, at least tell me where you live, you idiot!" The red head started to shake Aomine-san, trying to at least get his response, "Hey! Ahomine!" Aomine-san not even budging for a tiny bit. "Damn it! I can't possibly leave you here like this." Grumble the red head. He scratches the back of his head and heaved a sigh, a huge resigned one. "Shit! you better owe me for this. I can't believe I ever bring you to my home like this." He said that as he prompts Aomine-san up, sling his arm around his shoulder and support him. He then cursed again after a few step, "Fuck! Ahomine you are heavy!" He then continues grumbling while dragging Aomine-san along.

* * *

"_Get him beers at nearby convenience store, two huge plastic bag will sufficient to make you both drunk. I'll meet you halfway back and swap your bags with lighter one so you won't really drunk."_

* * *

We decide to tail them from a considerably safe distance. We will only need to watch over the red head's house from afar, waiting for Aomine-san. With his current state, probability of Aomine-san able to wake up before dawn tomorrow is close to zero. Beside, the spectacle of a sturdy man with red hair supporting an equally sturdy man with tanned skin and dark blue hair is very hard to miss.

We wait a bit before to exit the court after they leaf. They won't be able to move fast enough to make us lose them anyway. That, is what we thought until a young man with light blue hair show up out of nowhere and distract us, scratch that, he seems to not even out of his teen yet. We can't avoid the teen bluenette as he collides with one of us, causing his drink to spill. Not wanting to cause any commotion, we quickly apologize to the pouting teenager who clearly disappointing at losing his drink, which from the looks and the fragrance seems to be vanilla milkshake. But how the hell we supposed to avoid that?! We don't even see or notice him before he collide with us. Heck, we even thought him as ghost at first if not for that stupid drink of his spilling on us. The teen apologize with a very polite manner though, making us unable to get angry at him.

* * *

"_Drag Aomine out of court as if you have no choice but to bring him home. Izuki-kun, standby with your van and pick them quickly by my signal. I'll create distraction for those filthy stalkers."_

* * *

That whole accident only halts us for a few moments. After that, we frantically get out of the park where the court located and began scanning at every direction, even the impossible one (such as up on the sky, stupid right? but desperate calling, so….), only to found that we unable to locate those two hard-to-not-notice man who supposed to not even able to walk properly. We immediately split up to check all direction more thoroughly. Heck, we even check a nearby dark alley (more logical than sky right?). But after all those efforts, we must grudgingly admit that we lost them. Aomine-san is missing.

* * *

A few turn from previous public court, a white ordinary delivery service's van could be seen passing a traffic light. But if you know what you looking for, that van definitely not an ordinary one. No ordinary delivery van will bother with bullet proof glass and tires.

"Waiting long, Izuki?" Ask the red head passenger to the eagle-eyed driver who sat on his own at front seat. They just manage to shake of their stalker by quickly hop on the barely stopping van slightly from that court.

"Nah, not that long, you know we used to wait longer right?" Reply Izuki to his 'talking luggage'.

"Ugh, I won't able to manage that if I was in your shoes." Said the hot-headed Kagami.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Aomine-san. I believe you just heard my name from Kagami." Said Izuki to the silent Aomine, practically ignoring Kagami.

"Ah, yeah…." Reply Aomine sheepishly.

"Wow, you do completely sober! Nice act there." Said Izuki.

"Off course we are," Said Kagami as he smirked. "There's no way we could possibly drunk by only a few cans of beer."

"Yeah, you really took me by surprise when I found all those empty cans." Said Aomine truthfully. He do really surprise when he found those empty cans in those pile of cans. There were only a small feat that he needs to finished, and they looked like drunken the entire two huge bags of beers.

"Hah! How else do you think we could convincingly drunk?" Said Kagami with a smug grin on his face.

"As expected of his plan, right Kagami?" Said Izuki with a knowing looks.

"Yeah…" Reply Kagami with soft fondness on his eyes. Making Aomine utterly curious about that certain person. "Anyway, where is he? He is the one who create distraction for us right?" Asked Kagami in casual manner.

"Yes he is, but he is heading to next location on his own." Reply Izuki softly with resigned tone.

"Ah well, it's easier for him this way anyway…" Said Kagami with equally resigned looks.

"..." Aomine only stare as the two of them went silent as they seem lost in reverie. He really hate it when they talk all vaguely about this mysterious guy.

"So, who's next?" Ask Kagami in his usual self suddenly, just as if previous silent never happened at all.

"Really, Kagami, you should pay more attention on Riko's post mission briefing you know…" Reply Izuki in reprimanding tone, also act as if nothing awkward happened, much to Aomine annoyance.

"Grr… I pay attention enough to play my role. I'm close to useless for the rest part anyway." Grumble Kagami.

Izuki let out small chuckle at his retort. "Yeah, with that presence of yours, play decoy are definitely out of question."

"Ugh… I can't retort that…" Said Kagami with resigned looks. "So, who's next?" He repeats his question for the second time. Ignoring the fact that he not remembering their plan.

Izuki just heaved a sigh at his display of ignorance. "Our hawk will get the Tsundere."

That remark brings a loud laugh from Aomine. "Oh my god… what the…. Tsundere…..?! Do you mean Midorima?" He laughs very hard, holding tight his stomach.

"Yup, that's the name." Said Izuki. "The green head you meet earlier, Kagami." He added when he see confusion in Kagami's face.

"Oh, why don't you just say so in the first place…." Grumble Kagami.

"Nah, Takao mention him as such. We can't get rid of it after that." Said Izuki.

Aomine almost can't stop his laughing feast, imagining Midorima's expression hearing his nickname here. "I'm sure gonna like this Takao guy. He sure knows Midorima well." He said while trying to rein his laughter. "So, what you guys called us?" He really curious with it now.

"You two? You guys are Panther and Tiger." Reply Izuki.

"That's cool!" Comment Aomine.

"But we also called you guys as Two Idiots sometimes." Said Izuki with overly serious face.

"HEY!" Yelled the two in perfect sync.

* * *

**Midorima's Missing Act**

* * *

Midorima-san really took his time leisurely at that café. We already wait for him for over than two hours, watching him do things god-know-what on his laptop. When he turned off his laptop, we think he'll go another place, but no, he open a very thick book instead and reading it ever since.

He's been reading for more than three hours now. The café attendants keep wary of him. They clearly glad when the other three went their respective ways and eagerly waiting the one left to also leave, but their hope crushed when he order another drink after asked one of the attendant to clean the mess that Aomine-san created instead.

He currently is sipping on his sixth glass when he finally finished his book. He then closed his book with annoyance in his face. We wonder why though. He then heaved a sighed and pushed up his glasses as he signaling one attendant to bring his bill. The attendant clearly glad at this sign of his immediate future departure. He then pay in cash and walked out of that café.

The sun is almost set now. We follow Midorima-san secretly a few meters behind. He then entered a very suspicious store that put weird random stuffs at display. He looks like regular at that store since the attendant greet him casually, with glimp in his eyes. We know the reason soon enough, when Midorima-san exit that store with a bag full of odd item and the cashier smile widely at him.

Midorima-san then entering a book store nearby, only to get out not long after with disappointed looks clearly visible on his face. That scene repeated numerous times as he walked around and visits every book store existed in his sight, literally.

* * *

"_For Midorima-kun, please tell him to take his time leisurely, as we going to pick him after Aomine-kun. Please tell him to enjoy this book to spends time. I'm sure this book will be to his liking. Hand this to him secretly, please. I'll leave it to you Kiyoshi-kun. Also, please ask him to look at the second volume after he finished this first one. More preferably around sunset. Tell him that one of us will greet him as he finds the book."_

* * *

He then entered a book store that looks nothing but ordinary. But there definitely something's odd here, because the moment Midorima-san catch a glance at something we don't know inside the store, he froze for a second and bracing himself for god know what before get inside the said store. That, was utterly weird. curiosity win over us, we decide to crept closer and get inside the store stealthily to be able to hear and watch what happened inside from a better angle.

Inside the store, Midorima-san looks really weird, a hell lot weirder than usual, and that spokes volumes. He looks very stiff and fidgeting occasionally. His usual elegant and fluid movement completely gone. He looking for a book at the shelf, a rare one it seems, since he not yet found it despite all those book store he visits previously.

I guess we found the source of Midorima-san weird act. He periodically peek a glance at a certain attendant who currently managing some stacks of thick books, which have cover that looks very similar with the one that Midorima-san read at the cafe previously, only with a large number '2' at the tail of the title instead of '1'. He definitely want that book, but why does he hides and making sure that he is not in that attendance line of sight? He clearly is avoiding him, even though he wanted that book badly.

That attendant looks ordinary though, with straight rather-long black hair that he kept with a hair band, a narrow silvery blue eyes, and an average build, nothing special. So why the hell does Midorima-san avoiding him like that?!

The answer came as soon as that attendant lay a sight at Midorima-san. He let out a very wide grin and coming closer to the shocking Midorima-san who looks like prefers to be anywhere but here at the moment. "Shin-chan~" Our jaw just hanging loose there. We hardly belief our ear, did he just call Midorima-san, Shin-chan? You got to be kidding me.

We never seen Midorima-san that freeze. He kind of stopped, as if someone pointed a remote control at him and press the pause button. If we can put caption around him right now, that would be something along the line of 'Crap! He saw me!' And those, put another question from us, who the hell are this guy? He definitely closes enough with Midorima-san to call him by nick name like that. But since we never see him before, that means he is his acquaintance from before Midorima-san joins us. An old friend then, but then, why?

Our run of thought abruptly stopped when Midorima-san finally out of his paused-act. "Takao… how many times should I told you to stop calling me that?" Midorima looks very irritated, but by the looks of it, these kinds of conversation have repeated a lot.

The shorter of that two clearly used to that response and faked a pout. "Come on, don't be meanie Shin-chan. We haven't met for years and that's your first sentence for me? Won't you give up and just let me be, you big tsundere." Annoyance on Midorima-san's face only increase at that. "Ne, what are you looking for, Shin-chan? Coz I'm sure you're not looking for me." That guy really like to teased him a lot. Wonder why he still breathing.

Midorima-san just ignored his teasing, he seems to be used to it. "Shut up Takao, I'm looking for that book." As he pointed at the book that that guy manage earlier.

That guy let out a wide knowing grin. "Ah, this one is a whole new batch that just arrives. It sold out so quickly that we order more immediately. Have you read the first volume?" Well, that answers why it's so hard for Midorima-san to search that book.

"I won't looking for the second if I haven't, nanodayo." Said Midorima-san as he heaved a sigh and push up his glasses.

That attendant then hand him one of the thick book. Midorima-san then proceeded to the cashier immediately, completely ignoring the chatty guy. He looks like intend to get out at once, but that nosy attendant blocking his way.

"Ne, Shin-chan, are you free tonight?" Asked that Takao guy with playful tone.

"I'll be busy, Takao." Reply Midorima-san curtly.

"Liar~ No one busy gonna buy a thick novel right after he finished the first volume." That statement shocking us, as well as Midorima-san by the looks of his face. "I saw you carry it, Shin-chan~" Said the chatty guy as he answer Midorima-san's (and ours) unvoiced question, 'How do you know?'

Midorima-san only reply in annoyances, but resigned face. "That's means I'm gonna busy reading this, Takao." He definitely try to shove him off.

But that Takao guy clearly ignoring that. "Shin-chan meanie~ Oha-asa doesn't tell you to read tonight right? How about a drink? We haven't meet for years."

Midorima-san seems to calculating things we don't know. "Well, Oha-asa did says that I'll meet an old friends today, and accompanied Scorpio might solve something." We kind of shock to hear Midorima-san actually accepting that Takao guy's invitation in this kind of situation, but that reason is so Midorima-san. And a drunk Midorima-san might spelt something he don't intended to.

"Then wait for me a bit okay? My shift just end, let me change first." Said that chatty guy before he get inside a door, most probably the staff room.

* * *

"_Takao-kun, you'll get a shift at one of my book store along with Hyuga-kun tomorrow. Please greet and ask Midorima-kun for a reunion celebration. Invite him for a drink maybe. Sorry that this will only be a cover up story, you can actually catch up later."_

* * *

Midorima-san waited for him in front of the store. Resting his back against the wall, so we have no choice but to wait inside the store, pretending to looking for a book to avoid suspicion. Not long after, that Takao guy finished changing and start chirping another 'Shin-chan~' containing sentence which annoy Midorima-san. Then they walk away while discussing something, seems like the place for their drink session. Not too far it seems, since both of them on foot and not heading to bus shelter, stopping a taxi, or meddling their phone to get a ride.

We intended to wait till they create some distance with us. Midorima-san tall figure plus his easy-to-spot green haired head almost guarantee us won't easily lose him. That is what we thought, until a store attendant with black spiky hair and wear a glasses grab one of us on his shoulder when we about to exit the book store, make all of us turn to him. That glasses attendant smile an overly sweet but felt murderous smile on us and said in menacing tone, "You fucking scums better pay that book or I will fucking kill you happily."

Of course our first instinct are to threaten him back, we are yakuza after all. But our current circumstance doesn't allow us to create any kind of commotion, not when Midorima-san still in hearing range. So we could only scowled there, downright confused since we definitely won't shoplift any book. Heck, we might shoplift an adult magazine or beer, but book? You got to be kidding me.

We frantically denied his accusation, trying desperately to avoid any commotion. But that glasses guy seems to think otherwise, "Don't you dare to lie you fucking shits. Not when I can fucking see the book clearly from inside your damn coat." The one who being grabbed on the shoulder paled under his wrath. He maybe have bipolar disorder since we saw him greeted another customer in good manner previously.

We then take a better look at what he pointed, only to look at a manga with a sky blue haired boy holding a basketball on the cover peeking from an inside pocket of his coat. "You are coming with me, dumb ass." Said the bipolar attendant as he drag him to the back of the store. We could only stare in confounded state until that attendant turn to us and say, "Scram, or you prefer to accompany this filthy shoplifter here?"

We decided to retreat by sacrifice one of us. We have mission to accomplish anyway. But we still couldn't understand what happened earlier. There is no fucking way that any of us would shoplift any manga in situation like this. But there it is, peeking out of his inside pocket. How could it get inside? It's definitely not him, he looks as confused as the rest of us.

* * *

"_Meanwhile, I'll slip a book at one of them. Hyuga-kun, please do as if you caught a shoplifter. Please make sure to get their full attention, all of them since there will be more than two. Your clutch mode will fit well here. Izuki-kun, do as you do with Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun."_

* * *

Anyway, back to mission. We need to chased those two before we lose them. We have stalled inside book store for too long to us liking. So, like it or not, we must sacrifice one of us to the wrath of that bipolar attendant.

We then get out of that store frantically. Trying our best to found a flock of green among the crowd, which should be easy remembering his height. We search every corner at all direction, we even check all store and bar around in case they decide to stop by. But alas, no green head in sight. Midorima-san is missing.

* * *

Not far from that book store, just a few turn away, a white ordinary looking delivery van could be seen moving leisurely. As if their passengers not just had increase by two at their previous stop.

"Izuki, do you have any food or snack?" Asked Takao to their driver.

"How much chance do you think an edible thing could survive at the presence of a waiting tiger?" Answer Izuki.

"Urgh… Sorry bout that." Said Kagami as he scratch the back of his head while smile sheepishly.

"Well, Kagami is not the only one at fault here." Said Izuki with a playful smirk.

"Hey, I bored as hell kay?" Protest Aomine.

"Just sleep as you usually do, Aomine." Said Midorima, actually attempt to pacify the irritated bluenette.

"I've been sleeping enough while waiting that stupid tiger over there this noon." Said Aomine with a scowl.

"Hey!" Retort the said tiger.

"But at least I get to saw something funny." Said Aomine with amused grin on his face.

"Damn it! Shut the fuck up, Ahomine!" Yell Kagami, knowing well what the others mean.

"And why would I shut up, Bakagami?" Asked Aomine teasingly.

"Ahomine you bastard…!" Growled Kagami.

Of course Aomine Daiki won't cower at the furious tiger. "Heh, who would have thought, that a fe…"

SNAP

Aomine's sentence left undone as Kagami snapped and thrown a beer can at him.

Fearing a fight might broke at this tiny space, Midorima interrupt their ongoing glare contest. "Shut up you two! We could stop by a convenience store on the way and buy more snack. Not like I care, but we going to need more of it, especially after Murasakibara joining us." He said as he push up his glasses. "That is, if I presume that the four of us will all ride this van."

"Aw~ stop being a tsundere, Shin-chan." Takao's words made Aomine make some funny noise and a really weird face as he holding his stomach, trying to contain his laugh. That also bring a domino reaction for Kagami since he also need to contain his laugh when he sees Aomine's weird face. Effectively cease any hostile intent between the two, but resulting in a full deadly glare from Midorima to Takao, which the later ignored. "But you are right, Shin-chan. We all gonna ride together. Besides, we can't afford another man, so here we are, cramped in this tiny little van. Right, Kagami?"

"Urgh, yeah… maybe…." Answer Kagami sheepishly.

"That's no use asking him, Takao. He, again, only remembering his own part from this mission." Said Izuki from the driver seat.

Takao only shake his head in resigned manner, but with teasing glee in his eyes. "Uwa… Riko will treat you her specialty, Kagami. Remember that one time when yo…"

"Argh… stop it! Don't remind me of those…" Shout Kagami, cutting off Takao's sentence.

"Hah, Bakagami really does fit you." Snicker Aomine.

"It's not like you any better, Ahomine." Said Midorima with a loud audible sigh.

"Don't call me that, you stupid megane." Retort Aomine. "Yo, Takao right? How could you manage this guy?" Asked him to the hawk eyes owner.

"He just a big tsundere inside, not that troublesome." Answer Takao calmly. Causing another laughing fit from Aomine.

"Takao…!" Growl Midorima as he glare to the said man.

* * *

**end of chapter six**

* * *

**A/n: **_Wow, this is the longest piece I ever write. I wish writing those scientific paper are this enjoyable, than my assignment won't be so damn troublesome._

_Regretfully, I need to split up Their Missing Act into two parts. It's getting too long to my liking, so please forgive me. Just pray so my classes won't take that much time so I could post the next part soon. But actually, I still write some part inside classes, more than notes for that courses since I'm not a notes person, but still…._

_Blah, pardon my rambling. Thanks for anyone who follow, fav, and especially review my story. And sorry for any inconvenience that I may cause._

_**As usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very very very much welcomed. ^_^**_


End file.
